My boyfriend is a Shimeji!
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Elizaveta hedervary,seorang gadis yang kesepian karena sang mantan pacar alias Roderich mengakhiri hubungannya. Kemudian keajaiban terjadi,Elizaveta mendapatkan seorang laki - laki dari sebuah program! apa yang akan terjadi dan bagaimana reaksi orang terdekatnya?
1. Chapter 1

Author : Kenapa saya sering banget ngehapus fic ya? #pundung bikin... lagi #nyengir ,saya punya ide ini gara – gara punya macem – macem shimeji di komputer... Bahkan yg versi Luddy dah lengkap! Dari versi official(male) sampe Catalia!

Elizaveta : gimana bisa aku di pair sama si asem itu?

Author : kalau kalian sadar,kalian itu cocok tau

Elizaveta : tadi ngomong apa?

Author : ahh... kamu pernah nangis waktu wilayah Gilbert dihapus,kan? (berdasarkan doujinshi berjudul Omoi*e Jen*a)

Elizaveta : ... (pipinya mulai merah)

Author : saya yang baca disclaimer sama warningnya

Disclaimer : Hetalia bukan punya saya! Shimeji entah punya siapa yang pasti ada yang punya!

Warning : asem-karena-banyak-Gilbert,abal,aneh,OOC,mungkin(?) OOT,gaje stress,sci-fi yang gagal, romance,typo(s) dll….

* * *

**Hari X Bulan XX tahun 2052 jam 07.00 am di sebuah laboratorium di Jerman.**

"West… aku sudah bulat akan keputusanku"kata seseorang berambut perak dan bermata merah

"ta...tapi bruder project ini belum tentu berhasil!"seseorang yang berabut pirang terlihat khawatir.

Orang yang berambut perak kemudian menepuk pundak lawan bicaranya,ia tersenyum.

"aku pasti tidak apa – apa, Ludwig Beilschmidt"kata yang berambut perak meyakinkan lawan bicaranya

Seseorang yang dipanggil Ludwig hanya bisa menghela nafas,ia terlihat sangat khawatir. Mereka berjalan ke arah sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar bercat putih. Di dalamnya terdapat bermacam – macam komputer. Kemudian dua orang yang barusan mengobrol memakai jas lab. Yang berambut pirang atau Ludwig mendekati salah satu yang bekerja.

"Bagaimana Alpha project?"tanya Ludwig

"kurang lebih 90% akan selesai"jawab yang ditanya

"baiklah..."

Saudara Beilschmidt itupun mendekati sebuah ruangan yang lebih kecil namun dindingnya terbuat dari kaca. Yang berambut perak bernama Gilbert kemudian menyentuh kaca tersebut. Ketika semuanya sedang asyiknya meneliti dan menunggu proyek mereka selesai,datanglah dengan tiba – tiba orang yang berpakaian seperti tentara masuk dengan paksa. Ludwig mendekati orang yang memakai jas.

"Beilschmidt bersaudara! Kalian kami tahan karena telah melanggar peraturan no. 24 tentang proyek ilegal"kata yang memakai jas.

"_tsk... aku sudah tahu kalau ini akan terjadi!"_pikir Gilbert.

"WEST! CEPAT JALANKAN ALPHA PROJECT!"teriak Gilbert yang memang sudah ada di depan pintu ruangan kaca.

"APA KATAMU BRUDER? APA KAU BODOH? PROJECT INI BARU 95% SELESAI!"si adik balas meneriakkan sang kakak.

"LAKUKAN SAJA!"bentak sang kakak.

Ketika saja langsung terjadi baku tembak di laboratorium tersebut,Ludwig kemudian mengetik sesuatu di salah satu komputer dengan cepat. Ketika akan selesai dengan hanya menekan entar,iapun tertembak. Namun dengan perjuangannya,akhirnya tombol enter berjasil ditekan.

"West... mungkin kita akan terpisah selamanya... maaf aku jadi kakak yang gagal... lagi"gumam Gilbert

Kemudian ruangan kecil itu mengeluarkan sinar sangat terang,saat sinar itu menghilang ternyata Gilbert masih ada di tempat itu. Langsung saja pasukan itu mendekati Gilbert dan memborgolnya.

"Siapa kalian?"tanya Gilbert

Semua yang ada disitu terkejut.

"Bruder... kau ingat aku?"tanya Ludwig yang memegang bekas lukanya.

Gilbert menggeleng,ini menyebabkan si adik terkejut bukan main. Salah satu ilmuwan selain Ludwig masih hidup dan ia terlihat lemah.

"karena yang terkirim ke masa lalu bukan tubuhnya… melainkan ingatannya"kata ilmuwan itu

Ludwig membelalakkan matanya.

"Bru...der"katanya pelan.

**Hari X Bulan XX tahun 2012 jam 01.00 pm di Hetalia Academy**

"ELIZAVETAAAAAA"seseorang berambut pirang memakai bando hijau menghampirinya.

"ahh.. Laura... ada apa?"tanya Elizaveta

"Eliz! Tau nggak? Di kelas komputer si Estonia berhasil bikin shimeji! Dia bikin dirinya sendiri lho! Imuuut banget!"

"ya ampun… begitu doang ribut?"

Kemudian Elizaveta mendatangi kelas komputer yang ternyata gurunya sedang kosong,terlihat beberapa gadis yang memenuhi komputer milik Eduard. Setelah Elizaveta sampai,Eduard tersenyum ke si gadis.

"Eli... kalau mau punya ada yang tinggal dipake kok! Di Internet udah ada dibuat sama yang lain"kata Eduard

"aku nggak tertarik..."kata Elizaveta.

Setelah waktu sekolah usai,semua murid kembali ke asrama masing – masing. Elizaveta masih ingat akan kata – kata Eduard di sekolah tadi,iapun membuka laptop miliknya dan mulai berselancar di internet. Ketika ia sedang asyiknya berselancar,muncul sebuah pop-up bertuliskan bahasa Jepang. Ia awalnya curiga dan anehnya pop-up itu muncul lagi dan akhirnya Elizaveta mulai membacanya.

Ia tidak mengerti,namun ia menyadari ada yang bertuliskan "SHIMEJI" dengan menggunakan huruf kapital. Setelah ia asal mengeklik,ternyata sudah mulai mendownload file tesebut. Ini membuat Elizaveta terkejut dan panik,ia takut file ini berisi virus. Ia mencoba menghentikan proses downloadnya,namun tidak bisa. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mendownload file sebesar 2 MB itu.

Setelah itu ia mengikuti instruksi yang dibacanya dari internet dan saat meng-klik muncul seseoang berambut perak dan bermata merah. Elizaveta hanya bisa terdiam dan ia mulai berfikir tentang shimeji itu.

"aww... Aku dimana?"kata shimeji itu

"KYAAAAAAAA"tentu ini membuat Elizaveta terkejut.

* * *

Author : cliffhanger! Yeaaahhhh!

Gilbert : author nggak awesome

Author : gimana bisa dibilang nggak awesome? Kamu udah ku pair sama Eliza… kok masih nggak awesome?

Gilbert : aku yang awesome terpisah dengan West!

Author : tenang aja... nanti ketemu kok!


	2. My Boyfriend Become Real

Author : sekarang saya update pas lagi Germany lawan Italy... LUDDY! KAMU HARUS MENANG LAWAN PASTA-FREAK ITU! #capsjebol

Luddy : ahh... terima kasih tapi... bisa tidak tulisan namaku diganti? Kalau seperti itu rasanya seperti nama binatang peliharaan aja dan JANGAN panggil saya Luddy,bitte!

Author : hehe... tapi imut kalau begitu! Eh saya baru sadar kalau pemain punya Luddy yaitu Mario Gomez punya gaya rambut sama kayak Luddy ya?

Ludwig : udah dibilang panggil Ludwig! Danke namaku sudah diganti... yah,memang...

Author : tapi kataku Schweinsteiger itu mirip kayak Luddy... tapi sayang,gaya rambutnya beda sama Ludy

Ludwig : Ludwig,author

Author : ok! Saya mau kabur buat nonton semfinal Euro! Jadi... auf wiedersehen!

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia punya Himaruya Hidekaz,Author hanya punya cerita

**Warning** : OOC,gaje,abal,aneh,cerita-sangat-asem-karena-Gilbert-bertebaran,typo(s),(lupa dicantumin) AU dll...

* * *

"ahh.. ma... maaf! Bukan maksudnya.. err... tenang!"kata Gilbert panik

Elizaveta memperhatikan laki – laki berbentuk mini itu,ia masih tersengal – sengal. Kemudian ia menatap layar itu hingga mendekat dengan jarak 5 cm dari layar. Orang (atau lebih tepatnya Shimeji) itu hanya bisa menelan ludah karena tatapan Eliza yang begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kamu Shimeji? Tapi kok bisa ngomong sama saya?"tanya Eliza

Laki – laki itu terlihat bingung.

"Shi... Shi... Me... ji? Apaan itu? Nggak awesome banget kedengarannya?"tanya Gilbert disertai ledekan.

"Shimeji tau! Shimeji itu aplikasi khusus yang beranimasi yang biasanya sering jalan – jalan di samping layar komputer tau!"jawab Elizaveta

"tunggu... komputer? Itu berarti... SAYA YANG AWESOME ADA DI DALAM KOMPUTER? ! Was zur Hölle!(1)"

"ya ampun… ternyata sendirinya nggak sadar… Yang bener di dalem Laptop..."

Kemudian Eliza bangkit dari laptopnya dan membawa beberapa buku dan beberapa ada yang berupa kertas. Gilbert kebingungan dengan yang akan Eliza lakukan. Tapi kebingungannya segera terjawab saat Eliza mulai membuka pengolah kata.

"PR,ya?"tanya Gilbert

"kenapa? Emangnya tau PR manusia? Kamu kan shimeji!"Eliza justru balas bertanya

"Karena dulunya aku yang awesome itu manusia utuh... hmm.. PR apa? Mungkin aku yang awesome bisa bantu!"

"PD amat!"

Gilbert justru nyengir lebar.

"Ya lah... PR apa? Kalau matematika pasti aku yang awesome bisa!"percaya diri Gilbert mulai timbul.

Elizaveta menggeleng.

"Literatur bahasa Inggris"kata Eliza simpel.

Gilbert langsung menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat,ia langsung pundung di pojok layar(karena di dalam layar).

"Jangan bilang kamu payah sama literatur! Memangnya dari mana dan apa pekerjaanmu! Oh iya... kamu belum bilang siapa nama kamu!"kata Eliza

"oh iya! Lupa... Aku yang awesoe ini namanya Gilbert Beilschmidt,dari Jerman dan pekerjaan sebagai ilmuwan di tahun 2052"kata Gilbert

"tahun 2052"

"ja"

"Serius?"

"dua rius"

"bohong"

"jujur!"

"..."

Eliza terdiam,detik selanjutnya ia berteriak sekali lagi dan Gilbert panik untuk menghentikan teriakan Eliza. Setelah teriakan dan lain – lain,akhirnya Eliza mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Hari ini... Terlalu membuatku tertekan"Eliza mengeluh.

"oi,kalau boleh tau nama kamu itu siapa sih!"tanya Gilbert

"Elizaveta... Elizaveta Hedervary"

"Nama yang nggak awesome banget!"

"Kamu malah asem... lebih baik saya"

"bukan ASEM tapi AWESOME!"

Elizaveta kesal,ia lalu mengangkat Gilbert menggunakan kursor. Lalu Eliza mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan layar laptop miliknya,ia menatap tajam Gilbert.

"heh denger ya,Gilbert asem! Bisa nggak jangan cerewet dan... mau ku uninstall apa!"bentak Eliza

Langsung ancaman tersebut membuat Gilbert menutup mulutnya. Tapi ada yang aneh,sekarang wajah Gilbert mulai terlihat sedikit merah(emang ada Shimeji bisa malu?).

"maaf... aku diem aja deh..."kata Gilbert pelan.

Gilbert kemudian diam dan duduk(?) di bagian pojok layar,ia kemudian hanya memperhatikan Eliza yang mengetik tugas literatur itu. Sadar atau tidak,Gilbert sudah senyum – senyum sendiri. Saat ia melihat wajah Eiza yang serius,ia langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"_aku... suka sama dia?_"pikir Gilbert

"_tapi aku... baru mengenalnya dan... namanya... sangat... awesome... tidak! __**Bukan awesome! Tapi indah**_"kata dalam hati Gilbert.

Eliza yang sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Gilbert hanya bisa kebingungan,ia menggunakan kursornya untuk mengangkat Gilbert dan memindahkannya sedikit ke tengah.

"oi,Gilbert! Saya pengen tau... masa depan itu kayak apa sih?"tanya Eliza

Orang yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum,namun tatapan tidak sepercaya diri seperti sebelumnya. Eliza hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"tapi aku mau lihat dunia pada zamanmu dulu"kata Gilbert

"gimana caranya?"Tanya Eliza

"bawa laptopmu keluar,aku yang awesome ingin lihat keadaan dunia tahun 2012"

Eliza berjalan di koridor asrama sendirian,yang terdengar hanya langkah kakinya. Di tangannya terdapat laptop yang terbuka. Eliza dengan diam – diam,melewati beberapa ruangan dan salah satunya adalah ruangan guru. Setelah sampai di depan pintu asrama,Eliza langsung menuju taman sekolah. Sesampainya di taman,Eliza langsung menuju bangku taman dan duduk

"Ini dunia zaman 2012... bagaimana denganmu?"tanya Eliza

Gilbert tidak menjawab,ia terkesima dengan banyaknya pohon dan semak yang ditata rapi sedemikian rupa. Ia terkesima karena pada masanya taman yang seperti ini tidak terbuka seperti ini,melainkan di dalam sebuah ruangan khusus dan ia tidak bisa melihat langit yang berwarna biru.

"Gilbert?"panggil Eliza

"woi... asem!"panggil Eliza sekali lagi

Panggilan terakhir membuat Gilbert tersadar dari kekagumannya.

"Ja?"tanya Gilbert

"bagaimana dunia pada masamu?"respon Eliza

Gilbert hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Berbeda... sangat berbeda sekali... Ruang terbuka dengan cuaca se-awesome ini... sudah tidak ada di masa depan. Memang ada taman,tapi tidak seindah dan seterbuka ini... semua taman tumbuh dalam ruangan... Masa depan itu nggak awesome!"Gilbert menjelaskan sangat panjang.

"yah... emang manusia itu payah... karena pembangunan yang cepat,alam sampai dilupakan!"Eliza terlihat kesal,namun ini membuat Gilbert terkekeh.

"kok malah ketawa sih?"Eliza yang sadar ditertawakan hanya bisa kesal.

"muka kamu nggak awesome banget waktu kesel! Kesesese..."

"Tawa kamu aneh! Tapi menurutku cocok sama kamu yang asem"

"itu muji atau ngeledek sih? Nggak awesome banget!"

Kali ini justru Eliza yang terkikik geli dan Gilbert tersenyum.

"saya udah lama nggak ketawa begini... sejak Roderich mutusin saya... hmm... saya sedikit berterima kasih denganmu"kata Eliza sambil tersenyum

Gilbert mukanya memerah,ia mulai merasakan hal aneh pada tubuh serta programnya. Eliza melihat langit dan Gilbert justru merasa badannya mulai tertarik menuju keluar layar. Saat Eliza memperhatikan Gilbert lagi,ia terkejut saat melihat Gilbert yang berukuran mini sedang pingsan di keyboard laptopnya.

"KYAAAAAAAA"teriakan Elizaveta membuat burung – burung terbang dan Eliza berakhir pingsan

Teriakan Eliza juga sukses membuat Gilbert tersadar,saat ia melihat ke sekeliling ia jadi terkejut juga. Ia baru sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia sudah keluar dari laptop milik Eliza. Saat ia melihat laptop Eliza,ia jadi punya ide dan mulai memainkannya. Ia makin senang lagi saat menyadari bahwa laptop milik Eliza terhubung ke Internet.

"_tapi... apa bisa melakukan itu? Ini laptop zaman 2012... sedangkan aku mau menghubungi adikku di zaman 2052..._"pikir Gilbert

Gilbert mulai mengutak – atik laptop milik Eliza,kemudian ia akhirnya bisa membuat sebuah program khusus. Setela itu ia menyambungkannya dengan komputer milik adiknya. Ia sangat bahagia saat ternyata apa yang dilakukannya berhasil.

"West!" Panggil Gilbert bahagia

"ah.. bruder! Kukira kau tidak selamat dan... kenapa bruder ukurannya.. errr.. dibawah kenormalan manusia?"tanya Ludwig khawatir

"lebih baik kalau berkata "kenapa kau mini,bruder?" itu langsung ke permasalahannya! Nggak awesome sekali West!"

"Ja bruder... aku nggak mau menyinggung... tapi kecil?"

"permasalahannya panjang,tapi yang kutahu... aku yang awesome ini cuma bagian ingatan dari bruder-mu yang sebenarnya,West! Jadi maksudku... aku yang awesome ini hanya ingatan dan tidak punya tubuh! Mengerti?"

Sang adik mengangguk,kemudian hubungannya mulai terganggu dan akhirnya terputus.

"ahh... West... kau harus cepat – cepat cari cara agar aku bisa kembali dan... aku benar – benar ingin jadi orang spesial bagi Eliza.."gumam Gilbert

Kali ini dia kebingunan saat berhadapan dengan tubuh eliza yang tidak sadar. Kalau ia ingin meminta tolong,pasti orang akan ketakutan saat melihat tubuhnya yang kecil. Jika ia membawa sendiri tubuh Eliza ke ruangan asramanya,tentu itu suatu kemustahilan dan tidak akan mungkin ia bisa membawanya. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu Eliza untuk bangun dengan sendirinya.

Akhirnya ada seorang laki – laki yang menemukan Eliza yang pingsan,dia diketahui bernama Vlad Constantine dari Romania. Dia adalah rival Eliza sejak masuk sekolah ini,namun ternyata Vlad peduli dan membawa Eliza ke ruang kesehatan. Gilbert hanya bisa diam – diam bersembunyi di leher Eliza agar tidak ketahuan.

* * *

Author : Grrr... Luddy! Kalau kalah ntar saya pindah jadi Fans si asem Gibert! Luddy harus menang!

Gilbert : kesesese... tenang saja,author dan aku yang awesome bukan asem! Tapi awesome!

Author : perasaan yang harusnya muncul sekarang itu si Alfred deh?

Gilbert : kesesese... karena kau awesome... Jadi aku yang muncul!

Author : terserah! Saya mau bales review!

**Ichigo Kenji : **iya! Keren banget! Tinggal cari Nekotalia (masukin nama Negara)

**PastaLovers : **haha… kalau bisa kayak gitu pasti saya juga sering! XD

Author : yaudah... RnR,bitte?


End file.
